


How Cheesy

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can only write fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day oneshot, its me, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day! Here, have this fluff!





	How Cheesy

Having anxiety is not something Evan likes. Sure, he’s gotten sort of used to it, in a way, but he still doesn’t like it in the slightest. It still gets in the way of so many things, such as simply asking Zoe to help him pick a ring. So, he made a compromise, he’d ask her but through text, so he doesn’t have to see her face-to-face reaction. The text reaction isn’t ideal, either, with a ‘aww what’s it for?’ followed by a winking emoji. Evan explains it too plainly but she agrees and they are off to the mall to find Evan a ring for Connor and Zoe some kind of gift for Alana.   
Zoe was the one that got way too excited that the employees thought she was buying for her boyfriend and just brought Evan along. She had explained that both of them were in gay relationships and Evan is in one with her brother, so please don’t ask again and it’s none of your business. One employee makes a disgusted face and walks away whilst the other one agrees to help and they walk out of the jewlers with a tiny velvet black box in a bag and Zoe thinking out loud about what she’s going to get her girlfriend.   
They get a new book of a series Alana had been talking about.   
Hiding the box is a whole other story. Finding somewhere that Connor isn’t going to see is almost impossible, considering Connor is the taller of the two. Zoe offers to hide it at her apartment, the idea being shut down by Evan with the excuse ‘when am I supposed to pick it up?’ She helps him pick a spot in a roll of Evans socks at the back of his drawer, waving goodbye only a few minutes later and suddenly Evan is actually thinking about what he’s doing.   
He’s going to ask Connor to marry him. They’re still so young! And what if Connor says no? He knows what a long marriage can do to someone after you get married at a young age! What if Connor finds the ring and laughs at Evan? He’s not sure he’s even ready for marriage. And, what if they can’t afford a wedding? It took almost a year for Evan to save up for just a ring, how long will it take to save up for a wedding? His stresses are forgotten as Connor walks in and puts on HGTV on the television, a secret guilty pleasure of theirs.   
Valentine’s Day rolls around sooner that Evan would like to admit. He spends the whole day panicking and thinking about all the things that could go wrong, finding ways to ruin the good scenarios that slip in. He likes to pretend he almost forgot the ring as they left for dinner, but he knows very well that he simply left it then chickened out at the last second and quickly grabbed it. He’s restless during dinner, rehearsing his speech over and over again in his head, until it’s too much to handle and he finally bursts.   
“Connor.” His boyfriend’s look of interest gives him a surge of confidence. “We’ve been, uh, dating for- what, four years now? Yeah… anyway, it’s been four years and in that four years, I realised that I really love you. Like, really. A lot. I love you a lot,” (so the rehearsing didn’t work)  
Connor blushes red and tries to hide his smile. It makes Evan’s heart melt. Connor quirks an eyebrow, “go on,”  
“Oh! Right, um. Connor Murphy…” Evan slips out of his chair and takes the black velvet box from his pocket. Kneeling on one knee in front of Connor, he opens the box to reveal a small silver band with tiny engravings in it. “Will you marry me?”  
Connor can’t hide his smile, so instead, he hides his face in his palms. He nods quickly and drops a hand, still hiding from view as Evan slips the band on his left hand.   
“Proposing on Valentine’s Day.” Connor mutters, staring at the ring and kissing Evan quickly so to not draw attention to themselves. “How cheesy.”  
“I couldn’t think of any other day.” Evan shrugs, not bothering to hide his grin.   
“Who helped you pick it out?” Connor asks, gesturing to the ring.  
“Zoe. A couple employees thought she was buying for her boyfriend,” Evan laughs. “That was funny,”  
Connor doesn’t reply, instead just stares at his now fiancé with a small smile.   
“What did I do to get stuck with you?” Connor finds himself muttering, staring Evan down with a look of pure fondness in his eyes.   
They leave the restaurant without being noticed by anyone but the waiter, which makes Evan thank the heavens, and get in the car, where Connor slips a small folded piece of paper from the middle console and hands it to Evan quietly.   
“Not as good as _this_ -“ he gestures toward the ring “-but, still, something,”  
Evan reads it in complete silence. It’s short and sweet and says everything Evans own ‘speech’ said, except there’s a small obscene promise at the bottom, which makes him blush bright red.   
Having anxiety is not something Evan likes. It gets in the way of so many things, but sometimes he forces himself to push it aside to do big things. Such as propose and plan a wedding and write vows and adopt kids and make a family and grow old together with the love of his life. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
